Tangled
by whointheworldwouldbelievethat
Summary: Love will always find a way to some how tangle and eventually entwine their destinies no matter the time, place or reality they are in. AU


**Its my first MinatoxKushina fic so have mercy /.**

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the brain that came up with the plot..other stuff no

* * *

She was running late again. Mikoto was not going to be pleased by her tardiness..again.

Her unusually long hair flew behind her as she ran into the train station. Stumbling inside the train she breathlessly waited for her stop between the throng of people, mainly students and workers. Whilst catching her breath she didn't at first notice the man in front of her staring curiously at her flushed face. His eyes analysed her and flickered to her hair whenever a strand swayed the slightest bit. Feeling an intense stare on her Kushina lifted her head and her eyes instantly locked with deep blue eyes.

* * *

#Kushina's POV

I stared back almost dumbly at the unknown species in front of me. Keeping my jaw from dropping was easier said than done. In a silent greeting he nodded and looked away with a *sexy* smirk playing on his peach lips revealing his dimples. On their own accord my grey eyes which were often mistaken for a light blue or green assessed *checked out* the man in front of me. He was tall and slim though I caught a hint of muscle whenever he shifted under his suit. His bright blonde hair stood in different directions while two long side bangs framed his angular face and eyes as blue as the bluest ocean. He had a natural tanwhich most people in all he stood out among the dull and pale faces around him. He was definitely not from around here.

'If only Mikoto was here to see this' I thought to myself. 'She would have fan-'my thoughts were interrupted I heard that my stop was next. I then realised I was still staring *rather shamelessly might I add* staring at Mr Odair (because his smirk reminded me of Finnick from Catching Fire) for he was staring right back. He opened his peach lips as if to say something but the trains abrupt halt interrupted him for it signalled me to get out. Somewhat relieved yet disappointed I exited the train and hurried to work not noticing the blonde man walking not far behind me.

I hurried into the Konoha Inc. building. Considering it's the main and largest branch of Shiruken Co. it needed representatives from all the branches around the country. I am a representive from the Uzushiogakure sector and I've been here for the past three years since I graduated. The workers are friendly and hardworking and the atmosphere is always cheerful.

I went into my office only to find *a not so happy* Mikoto. Mikoto Uchiha was the wife of our even more successful brother company Sharigan Co .Though her husband makes much more than enough money to provide for them she still stubbornly insists on working.

"Hey Mikoto!" I said as enthusiastically as I could under her unwavering stare.  
"You're late" was all that came out of her almost pouting lips…almost.  
"Look, I'm sorr-" she raised her palm to stop me from talking anymore and stared blankly ahead.  
" I met well more like saw this guy.." I started off and noticed as her eyes widened slightly at me when I mentioned the word 'guy'  
"Just get ready for the meeting Shina" she paused " Then you'll tell me about this 'guy' " After I finished gathering my things I was dragged away o the meeting room by Mikoto.

* * *

Normal POV

They entered the room already filled with workers and they sat at their designated seats. There have been rumours in the office about a newcomer from the international branches but most quickly dismissed the idea. Light chatter was spread out through the room until it was hushed buy a cough from the President or as some jokingly call him Sandaime Hokage or to me old man.

" Greetings all, we summoned you here today to inform you that we have found a good or rather brilliant replacement for Orochimaru for the manager of branches meaning any information retrieved from the other branches go through him first" Many shivered at the mention of Orochimaru's name. He wasn't particularly bad he just creeped everyone out and he just took it to a whole new level.

" Your new manager comes all the way from our new but prospering branch in Spain. Though he is not a native he , he is very familiar with the culture and language so don't try anything funny" he said it by giving the woman next to Kushina a pointed look namely time we had a replacement…let's just say the poor woman left the building a lot more colourful. He continued on while beckoning a figure to enter the room " Anyhow I would very much appreciate it if you welcomed him with open arms."

The figure walked in and everything froze. Majority of females occupying the room gawked. Noticing the silence Kushina looked up and while adjusting her spectacles to see better in the front she too froze for all she could see was blue blue eyes looking back at her.

He had introduced himself in fluent English though there were occasions where he would roll his 'r's which showed his heritage.

"So Namikaze Minato huh?" murmured Mikoto and looked at her friend to say something but stopped when she saw her expression. "Shina? Are you okay?"  
"That was him," was soft dazed reply  
"Who?" Mikoto asked worried. Kushina looked at her and her eyes widened.  
"You don't mean to tell me THAT is the guy you saw?" she received a nod in return. "Wow"  
"I know right?" was all Kushina could say.  
"Well I should be going to work so see you at lunch!" she said as she ran off to her workplace.

Kushina steadily walked to her office and and started working as soon as she sat down even though her mind was elsewhere. She heard footsteps and automatically looked up. She didn't know if she should be happy or mortified when she saw one of Sarutobi's assistants guide Namikaze (mr odair) into the office opposite hers. He set down his belongings and looked up. He waved politely at her while she waved back awkwardly.

I t was then that Kushina wondered for the first time if the transparent glass wall and door in front of her was a blessing or a curse. She sighed deeply. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

**..so what do you think?  
Constructive critisism is appreciated and flames please dont burn too much #hides it been a long time since I published anything so excuse my super super rusty plot XD...Ill mark it complete for now.. thanks for reading!**

Tell me what you think via Review or PM :)  



End file.
